Once Upon A Time First Meeting
by CrossCrucifix
Summary: Uchiha Sasuno, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino is going out on an adventure on her own! Meeting new friends on the way! Please rate and review!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any anime that is involve in this fan-fan-fiction.**

Once Upon A Time

Prologue

My 16th Birthday, the new mark of my life.

It was finally my 16th birthday; I was waiting for it like a million years, reason being that I can finally get out on an adventure by myself. For the last 15th years, my life was rather simple. Waking up, going to school, eating, playing and last but not least, sleeping. School was an ultimate boring school for me UNLESS they allow us to play and no studies but that was a dream that can never come true. Well, this story is about **ME **going on an adventure, making new friends and lastly learning about the true meaning of friendship.

"Happy Birthday May!" My family shouted. At that moment, I was feeling very happy with 3 reasons.

Reasons: 1) My family was celebrating with me

2) The gifts! $.$

3) The adventure that I will start after today

Deep in my heart, I knew that this adventure might take me for 1-3 years but I will still go with it. First of all I needed the approval from my dad. His face did turn a little dark when I asked him but since he promised he nod his head. I jumped for joy. Yet, the fact that I'm actually leaving my family saddens me for a moment.

I went back to my room later to find both my elder brother and sister inside, stuffing things into my adventure bag. My eyes turn wide, real wide. (Like this- O.O) "Ahahahaha….Nothing! We did nothing!" My elder brother, Lance said. After staring at each other for a few minutes, they decided to leave the room. I check my bag again to see what was added. There was items like maps, berries and other useful inside. I was touched and that gave me another reason to go outside on this adventure and discover the world!

Meanwhile at the Element Temple….

"All the six elements and skills/ability are now on Earth. It is now the time for the 12 special teens to get it……Or will the elements and skills find them?" The oracle of the temple asked. "We will know soon oracle, soon/" His assistance replied.

Back to the real world….

"Ji! Jirachi!" My Jirachi called out. I rubbed my eye, woke up to find Jirachi calling me up. I then stared at my clock which showed 6:00 A.M. "OH MY GOSH! I'M LATE!" I exclaimed as I dash out bed to the toilet. Later I took my bag and left the house. "Phew….6:10….Nice" I remarked as I took out the map and started reading it. According to it, in order to reach the next town, I was suppose to cross a forest. Well, here's goes nothing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I HATE THIS!!!!" I yelled as my shout slowly repeated itself in the echo. The forest was playing trick on me, I'm sure, very sure. If you were in the situation I was in now, believe me, you will feel stupid cause that's what I'm feeling. "Haiz……No choice but to continue on….Ouch…! I'm sorry!" I said as I bumped into someone in the forest. The person turned around and my eyes glittered. It was…It was my childhood friend, Luna, Lunawolf! We played together a lot when we were 4 until she went missing two years later but the memories about what we have done didn't brush off my mind. I still bear hope that I could find her. Every weekends, when I'm free, I would ask around if anyone had seen her. From young, Luna had no friends because everyone thought of her as a weird person. She had wolf ears but she was indeed an good friend. I can still clearly remember how we met. I was being bullied by some older guys until Luna came and fight the guys back.

"Luna?" I asked, with my eyes filled with tears of joy. "Cross?! What are you doing here?!?! Never mind that, come with me first." She said as she lead me down the forest.

We walked down the path until I saw a huge hut made from wood. We went it. Wao! The feeling I had when I went in was fabulous. It was really nice and warm, a perfect place to live in. And finally, I get a good look at Luna. "Oh my god! Luna! You have changed so much!" I exclaimed. " Yup. Anyway….Why are you out here in the woods? Don't tell me…Don't tell me you are on ya adventure?!" She asked in excitement. I nodded my head with a big smile hanged there. "Can I come with you? Remember what you said when we were young?" She asked. I nodded again. Happy with the answer, Luna started packing up and gave me a bracelet. Luna had one too. "What are they?" I asked as I look at the bracelet, puzzled. "They are the legendary twin blades, The Red Moon and The Blue Moon. I'm taking the red one and that lefts you with the blue one." Luna explained.

After that, we spend a day in the forest and decide to set out tomorrow morning.

Erm….How was it? I actually wrote this story before I typed it in…I has till book 2 now….But pls review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
